Wind Me Up
by TalkJerseyToMe
Summary: "Figure it out. Figure him out. Make it fun for yourself. Craig is a mystery to the media, but you'll be able to expose him in the end if you play your cards right." CRENNY. Celebrity AU. Fake relationships. From enemies to lovers. Illustrated on ao3. Full summary inside.


((A/N: This is a collaboration that redrocketracer and I are doing together, and we'll be updating every other week so look forward to fairly frequent updates. Also, this story is supposed to have pictures and things to go with it, but doesn't allow images so if you'd rather read it with the images, check it out on ao3 under the same title.

Full summary: "Figure it out. Figure him out. Make it fun for yourself. Craig is a mystery to the media, but you'll be able to expose him in the end if you play your cards right."

He'll give the band the fact that they have talent, but he still feels bitterness on his tongue as he thinks of being in a false relationship with the male.

However, maybe Kyle is right. Maybe Kenny can expose him for who he is. Kenny doesn't know who that person is, and he is anxious to find out, though he can't fathom why.

This is an AU where Kenny is a famous actor, and Craig is a controversial, music artist for a popular band. Their managers (Kyle and Cartman) set them up to become a power couple for publicity, but it isn't as simple as they thought.

I don't own South Park. Any of it. Anyway, enjoy the story, and if you get a chance, get it out on ao3~))

There is something surreal about seeing your face on the big screen. It doesn't matter how many times you have witnessed it, really. Kenny McCormick could vouch for this statement. He sits right in the front row of the movie theater, his gaze firmly on the scene ahead of him. Kenny takes in his body displayed before him, enlarged on the film. The duplicate version of himself is being cradled in the arms of a tall, thin woman with golden curls framing her face. It will always be like he is in a dream.

"…Mysterion." Bebe Stevens' character weeps, tears rolling down her cheeks. Mysterion, who is Kenny's superhero character, interlaces his fingers with hers. He gives her the best smile he can as he takes in his last few breaths, his hand gently squeezing her own back.

The camera zooms in on his face as his eyes become dead; devoid of life, and Bebe Stevens lets out a little whimper as she takes her fingers and rests them on his eyelids, closing Mysterion's eyes and letting him enter his eternal rest.

The credits start rolling, and there is a thunder of applause. People stand as their hands slap together in claps. Some fellow actors at the premiere exclaim that "oh my god, they killed Kenny…,"an on going joke in his fan base as his characters always meet their demise. Kenny remembers his first movie, a horror flick where he was torn limb from limb by his killer. Since then, it has been nothing but death.

Kenny weaves his way through the mass of people at the premiere. Outside of the theater and on the road before the Red Carpet was his limo to take him to the after party. The stars aren't visible in the city night, just the bright lights of the Big Apple above him. He used to be so fascinated by this when he first moved here from Colorado. Now it has lost its novelty. When he arrives to the vehicle he pulls the door open, taking a seat on the leather cushions. His eyes fall on his manager and publicist, Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle sits back with a glass of champagne, lazily passing the bottle to Kenny, who is a bit taken aback because Kyle never is one to drink too heavily or at all. He doesn't question it, though, and grabs a glass to fill. The light turned on inside the limo illuminates Kyle's sun-kissed skin. He is clad in a tuxedo, red hair frizzed as usual; a big, curly mess.

"You did great tonight, Kenny." Kyle says, grinning lopsidedly. Kenny lets out a laugh.

"But," he says, expecting honesty from Kyle, who rolls his eyes.

"_But_ did you really have to flirt with all of your co-stars? Come on, Ken. Keep it in your pants or somewhere the paps won't see." He snorts. Kenny just smiles charmingly at his companion. Kyle's face goes from pleased to distressed in seconds. He lets out a long, suffering sigh as the limo's wheels roll down the pavement.

He raises his glass to Kenny in toast of his success and the fact that he helped craft it. Kenny complies himself, and they both take a sip of the alcohol. Kenny stretches his arms out over Kyle's shoulder and leans his head back. It's a good life; better than the life he lived in his adolescence, at least. He relishes in the silence that Kyle is allowing him to have. One thing he admits he'll miss is the quiet and peace of it all. It really is never dull in the fame game.

The flashy after parties are usually held in Manhattan so the drive is short, and they arrive at the hall the shin-dig is being held at rather quickly but remain seated in the limo. Kyle sets his glass down. His eyelashes rest on his cheeks, a nice mixture of light tan and fiery red. He pulls out of Kenny's grasp and turns to him, those eyelids opening again to stare at his client and best friend.

"We need to talk, Kenny." Kyle says, scooting away from Kenny.

"Oh?" Kenny inquires. He grins, curious as he waits for the the male to respond and elaborate.

"Listen." Kyle starts, and Kenny remains quiet; all ears.

"You kind of have a bad reputation right now. You did see the rumors about your rendezvous with Bebe the other night, right?" Kyle questions. Kenny lets out a laugh at the memory. He remembers alright. That was a good night.

"Sure do." He says cheerfully. Kyle's brows furrow, and he lets out another sigh. As much as he loves his best friend, he can be insufferable.

"Well, they are saying you are not loyal or committed. Your fans are starting to think you are a sleaze." Kenny's smile falters at that. A _sleaze_?

"Me? Nah." He snorts, taking a sip from his cup before resting it next to Kyle's. Said male inhales deeply through his nose and exhales just as quickly. "Yes, you, Kenny! Do you know how much you are suffering from your libido?" He pauses and pulls out his suitcase. It is a battered thing, carried down from his dad who was in law and justice.

"Lucky for you, I am your manager and—"

"Fantastic publicist, I know." Kenny DOES know. Kyle handles Kenny's career, fixes his boo-boo's, books him gigs and all the good stuff. He does it without complaints and with a smile as if it doesn't wear on him, to which Kenny is grateful.

"I have a solution; a proposal of sorts. Are you familiar with the band _the__ Lasers_?"

Kenny's fingers twitch uncomfortably at that. He is familiar with them. They seem like right arseholes. Or, at least the member who gets the most spotlight does. Kenny seldomly pays attention to the media outside of what they are saying about him, but sometimes he'll flick on the gossip station.

"I have heard of them, yeah." He says, honestly. Kyle reaches a hand to tangle in his red frizz as he finishes unlocking his suitcase. Laid right on top of his files and papers is magazine after magazine and newspaper clipping. Kyle pulls it out and plops them on Kenny's lap. He then lets out an "ah-ha" as he digs out the band's newest CD.

"Well, you're about to get a lot more familiar with them." Kyle says, and Kenny's eyes flick down to the magazines, his eyes skimming over the titles.

_Member of __B__and__ the__ Lasers __Fl__ips __O__ff the __P__aparazzi __Y__et __A__gain!_

_The __Lasers__'__B__ackup __S__inger __D__oesn't __C__are __A__bout __F__ans?_

_Plain and __B__oring! Says __the L__asers__'__B__ackup __S__inger and __B__assist!_

Craig Tucker.

He guesses he doesn't really know the other male, but what he has seen of him has been him flicking the paparazzi off and hiding behind sunglasses. He _screams _asshole. Kenny looks up from the newspaper clipping.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kenny inquires. His eyes fall on Kyle, whose tongue darts out to moisten his lips.

"Well, I talked to Craig's publicist," Kyle starts. He looks a bit exasperated when he says that, as if it has just been a long day, but continues. "We think it might be good for you guys to do a PR relationship. It would only be for a year at most. Craig's reputation is not doing any better, unfortunately. We were thinking that if we show that you can be committed and loyal that it would show that Craig is capable of actual emotions- Don't look at me like that, Kenny." Kyle finishes as Kenny's nose scrunches up. Said male reaches a hand out to scratch at the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't think it would work, Kyle. I don't think anyone would believe I'd waste my time on someone like that." He replies evenly. Kyle smiles at that.

"You'd be surprised. I think you guys would look great together. I thought you liked a challenge, anyways. Think of it this way, Kenny," He starts. His hand rests on the handle of the door as he says it, the conversation clearly almost over for him. While Kenny wants to battle him until the end, he knows it is futile because Kyle is a force to be reckoned with; fierce and persistent. Kenny couldn't win a fight with him. Not even if he tried.

"You'll be the first to get this close to Craig Tucker. Figure it out. Figure _him_ out. Make it fun for yourself. Craig is a mystery to the media, but you'll be able to expose him in the end if you play your cards right." He tugs on the handle, the door to the limo opening to the city night.

Kenny watches as Kyle steps out and turns back to him, leaning into the entrance of the vehicle. His hazel eyes flick to where Kenny sits.

"I set up a meeting for next week. I'll text you the address. Post something about hanging out with Craig on Twitter. It'll drive your fans crazy." He whispers so no one outside can hear him. Not that they could, being that there is a bunch of shrieking, laughter and noise surrounding them.

"Whatever, Kyle." Kenny says. The other male smiles weakly and turns to be with his people, but Kenny remains seated to collect himself.

By the time Sunday rolls around, Kenny is lying in his bed, his laptop next to him. The name _Craig Tucker _is typed into his search engine. His first thought is to see what the fanbase is saying on Tumblr, but he opts out of that, remembering the last time he roamed that website. Kenny cringes at the memory.

Eventually, he settles for recent articles. His eyes dart across the screen, taking in the words before him. As he proceeds to read article after article, he begins to develop more and more dislike for the bassist. He closes his laptop, the sound of the Lasers' song "Thread" playing in the background of his apartment. He can admit they are a talented lot, the instrumental being beautiful, fast paced and blending together smoothly. The main singer has a unique voice, but it is suiting.

_Find a thread to pull…._

He'll give the band the fact that they have talent, but he still feels bitterness on his tongue as he thinks of being in a false relationship with the male.

However, maybe Kyle is right.

Maybe Kenny can expose him for who he is. Kenny doesn't know who that person is, and he is anxious to find out, though he can't fathom why.

_And we can watch it unravel…_

((A/N: This chapter was written by the lovely redrocketracer. We hope you enjoy it so far! And by the way, the lyrics at the very end are for the song "Thread" by Now, Now. All reviews are appreciated ^^))


End file.
